


Five Years

by undersomestairs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, F/M, Merlin Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersomestairs/pseuds/undersomestairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-fill for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/17048.html?thread=15869336#t15869336">prompt</a>: <i>Texts From Last Night. (314): hey remember that 14 year old i met 5 years ago who i said i would bang 5 years from then? (636): Yup. (314): Yup.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**(314): hey remember that 14 year old i met 5 years ago who i said i would bang 5 years from then?**

Arthur almost doesn’t recognize him. The boy’s considerably taller, with his hair short and styled and clothes that actually fit him- clothes that _really_ fit him, snug and tight and practically an invitation. He’s still got the prominent ears and cheekbones, instantly recognizable from where Arthur stands across the room, and as he moves closer he catches the flash of a smile, just as endearing as the first time they’d met.

“Have we met?” Merlin asks once Arthur’s already got his arms around him, and Merlin’s all too willing to dance. Arthur grins, fingers slipping under Merlin’s shirt to rub over his hipbones.

“Arthur Pendragon,” he says, and sees the spark of recognition, followed by a pleased smile. He pulls Merlin close, and just as he’s thinking that he’s sure that Merlin can feel his arousal through the fabric of their trousers, Merlin rocks his hips back, and a single thought crosses his mind- _This is totally happening._

**(636): Yup.**

Merlin’s gorgeous, splayed out beneath him on the rumpled sheets and naked as the day he was born, with the exception of one sock that neither of them really notices anyway. Arthur’s too busy trying to get his hands and lips on as much as Merlin’s body as he can, loving the way he writhes and whimpers. He moans his name like it’s all he’s ever wanted to do, like he’s been waiting for this as long as Arthur has.

And then Arthur’s fucking him, steady thrusts that have Merlin clutching at his shoulders. Their lips crash together over and over again, and Arthur’s desperate and wanting and absolutely convinced that he needs this more than air, because it’s been a while and Merlin knows just how to roll his hips. It’s good, great, bloody fantastic, and _yeah, god, just like that-_

It can’t last forever, and the two lay side by side after it’s all over. Neither of them want to move, enjoying the slowly fading pleasure and body heat and the satisfying ache of their muscles. Arthur catches Merlin watching him, and gets permission to stay the night before Merlin’s breathing evens out. Arthur can’t wipe the grin off his face as he reaches for his phone.

**(314): Yup.**

**Author's Note:**

> On LJ [here](http://undrsomestairs.livejournal.com/19409.html#cutid1).


End file.
